Akiramete
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Aoba-kun adalah pemenang. Seorang pemenang pantas mendapatkan hadiah. Virus, Trip, bawa Aoba-kun dan Sei keluar dari sini. Suntikan imun khusus ciptaan Toue Konzern akan dikirim secara berkala oleh Takahashi ke kediaman Seragaki." AR Ending DMMD.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Nitro Chiral.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Seragaki Twins.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AR , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Tidak terima pada ending Dramatical Murder.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Akiramete**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Ledakan besar terjadi oleh satu panggilan tulus. Ketidakpercayaan merajalela tiap hati.

Aoba berdiri terperangah. Tidak percaya, memanggil nama kakak kembarnya betul-betul menciptakan keajaiban. Usui, _allmate_ Toue, kalah oleh satu jeritan.

Ren kembali pada wujud _allmate_ anjing, keluar dari _field rhyme._

Dalang dari semuanya, tertunduk dalam diam. Jatuh tersungkur kehilangan daya. Ekspresi Toue tampak campur aduk. Kacamata yang biasa bertengger, gugur begitu saja.

Denting kaca tidak pecah terdengar begitu nyaring, sampai Aoba sempat meyakini nyaris tuli oleh suara benturan ringan kaca dan lantai. Jalur napas masih belum stabil.

"Fufu."

Raut wajah pongah dan tenang Toue berubah. Air muka yang membias pada parasnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihat Aoba sebelum ini. Kedua tangan dikepalkan, Ren setia berdiri dengan empat kaki di samping.

"Saya telah kalah."

Serangkaian kata lenyap dari kepala. Tidak tersisa satu huruf yang dapat dikeluarkan dari belah ranum persik.

Aoba terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sepertinya keberuntungan lebih berada di pihakmu."

Tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki itu dapat tetap berbicara dengan tenang disertai wajah sendu. Kendati bersuara biasa, tidak lantas cocok dengan air muka Toue.

"Sei berada di ruangannya, tepat di belakang."

Mata amber Aoba Seragaki menerawang singkat. Jantung berdegup kala gendang telinga menangkap nama kakak kembarnya disebut.

Udara dihirup dalam-dalam. Tanpa berkata-kata, kaki diayun maju. Ren mengikuti dalam diam. Ketika melewati Toue, bahu Aoba sempat berjengit dipandang dengan tatap tidak biasa. Tengkuknya sempat meremang, namun tidak diacuhkan.

Tidak boleh. Berulang kali akal sehatnya kerap mengingatkan, jangan sampai mengurusi hal lain yang bukan menjadi prioritas.

Karena dia harus secepatnya menemui Sei.

Aoba berjalan ke depan pintu yang dimaksud, di mana seseorang telah lama menunggunya di sana.

Yang pertama dan yang terakhir.

Dimulai dari tidak sengaja mengunduh suatu _game_ , lalu terlibat pembicaraan mengenai rumor busuk _rhyme_ bersama teman pembuat tato.

Dialihkan pada pertarungan paksa rhyme dengan laki-laki kelinci misterius, yang kemudian dikenal Aoba dengan nama Noiz. Pemuda yang tidak lebih tua dari Aoba, malah berusia empat tahun di bawahnya.

Pertemuan tidak elit dengan laki-laki—robot—penyuka lagu ubur-ubur, berperilaku terlalu positif dan berkesan lucu nan riang, tapi menyiratkan kesedihan dan ketakutan atas perbedaan dengan dua " _adik_ "nya.

Terlibat penculikan kriminal oleh geng _Scratch_ , dilanjut diketahui oleh Aoba bahwa ketuanya berasal dari suatu desa yang diluluh lantak oleh pihak _Toue Konzern_.

Digarungi kegelisahan pada aksi penculikan nenek kesayangan, masih saja sempat dikirimi _game_ yang sama. Berikutnya diakhiri hantaman syok akan kebenaran kawannya, Mizuki, dikendalikan, serta terkuaknya entitas kekuatan _scrap_ pada mulut Aoba.

Di saat mencoba menerima hal-hal yang tidak disangka telah terjadi dalam hidup, Aoba masih harus diserang fakta menjadi buronan Akushima, berlarian dikejar-kejar pihak kepolisian.

Tengah jalan, sekali lagi ia mendapat kiriman _game_ , serta undangan masuk ke _Platinum Jail_.

Masih saja ada kejadian yang membuat punggungnya nyaris diguna sebagai kanvas jarum panas. Di mana kawan semasa kecilnya, ternyata menyimpan bekas kepahitan yang tak dapat lenyap hingga akhir hayat pada sekujur tubuh.

Belum lagi pertemuan berikutnya dengan kenalan bukan kembar makin memancing keputusasaan menguar dalam jiwa nurani, dikuaknya rahasia masa lalu membuat semuanya tak layak untuk dipercaya.

Dalam kegilaan bertubi-tubi, mental Aoba berguncang-guncang, namun semuanya terus berlanjut. Pemuda itu, berulang kali nyaris tidak mampu mempertahankan kewarasan, terlalu banyak yang terjadi dan terlalu banyak kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Atau mungkin tahu, namun terlupakan. Acapkali ia mencoba mengingat, disambut denyut nyeri teramat sangat. Otaknya tidak kuat menahan rangsangan sakit.

Lantaran, ini bukan kasus di mana Aoba dapat mengiyakan sesuka hati, namun tidak niat melaksanakan. Insiden buruk bertubi-tubi terus-menerus mengusik jati diri, ia sangat beruntung dapat bertahan.

Namun, selama itu pula, Aoba sedikit demi sedikit mampu belajar mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Dan kini, ia sampai pada tujuan akhir. Kaki menjejaki lantai ruang khusus. Binar _amber_ mengerling tak gentar, dengan lantang menyapu pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Menelaah semua benda tak bernyawa.

Kamar kakak kembarnya.

Kamar Sei.

Ruangan itu, entah bagaimana mampu memancing perasaan aneh, asing dan hampa. Serasa berada di dalam dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Tidak ada yang spesial, tidak pula ada benda-benda aneh, namun hawa di dalam ruang ini serasa memiliki latar suasana yang sangat berbeda dari semua ruangan lain di dalam menara.

Manik kuning pucat mengamati sekeliling. Nyaris memelototi setiap benda yang ada.

Ruangan ini, sekilas terlihat seperti kamar mewah yang mungkin akan sangat disukai oleh anak-anak kecil pada umumnya.

Ada banyak sekali boneka dan mainan, serta sejumlah kotak-kotak hadiah yang tetutup rapat tanpa ada satupun yang terbuka, semua menumpuk ke gunung-gunung kecil.

Di tengah-tengah mainan yang berlimpah, terdapat sebuah kursi; sofa empuk yang terlihat suram tak ada yang menduduki.

Benarkah Sei benar-benar ada di sini ...?

Merasakan sedikit perasaan tidak aman, Aoba coba memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan lebih cermat.

Waktu berhenti berdetak.

Sorot mata _amber_ menyesak. Pupilnya menyusut. Kejadian berlangsung begitu cepat, untuk sepersekian detik, pemuda itu berani mengaku tidak bisa menghirup oksigen.

Seseorang berbaring tenang di tempat tidur.

Ranjang besar dan empuk. Berselimut hangat dan lembut.

"Uh ...?"

Aoba tercekat.

Orang yang terbaring di sana ...?

Jangan-jangan—

Aoba lekas berlari menuju tempat tidur tersebut, hendak melihatnya lebih dekat, memastikan penglihatannya baik-baik saja.

Kesunyian meliputi ruangan dan jiwa Aoba.

Sei terbaring di sana, tengah-tengah, di atas ranjang, sendirian. Laksana putri tidur yang terlelap dalam balutan es, menunggu sang pangeran datang mencium bibirnya, membangunkannya dari tidur panjang.

Sosok putri dari _game_ yang dilihat Aoba. Putri yang menunggu kedatangan pahlawan, menyelamatkannya dari kurungan.

Kakaknya.

Apakah dia benar-benar tertidur?

Matanya tertutup.

Meringis.

Saat Aoba melihat wajahnya, suatu emosi penuh kehangatan yang luar biasa meluap-luap dalam dada. Aoba menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sei.

Akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengannya.

Aoba coba membuka mulut, tetapi tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata. Pun begitu, ia juga tak dapat berbisik walau sebatas desisan kecil.

Pemuda itu cuma bisa diam bergeming, memandangi wajah tidur kakak kembarnya.

Kemudian, bulu mata Sei bergerak.

"Ah ...?"

"..."

Dia, kakaknya, perlahan membuka mata.

Sosok itu, dengan sepasang bola mata bulat hitam legam, bertemu pandang dengan manik _amber_ kembar milik Aoba. Keduanya saling bersinggungan dalam keheningan selama beberapa saat.

Aoba Seragaki kehilangan kata-kata.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

Dihujam binar penuh kelembutan yang tersaji lewat binar murni tak bernoda, menyirnakan semua daya pada tubuh Aoba, di saat yang sama sekaligus pula melenyapkan semua beban pada pundaknya.

Ranum persik Aoba terbelah, bergetar rapuh, tak kuat menerima perintah bergerak, ia tak mampu menggigit bibir bawah sesuai perintah otak. Resah oleh batin yang berguncang.

Tidak bisa.

Semakin bola mata hitam itu berpendar mengamatinya, semakin Aoba tidak kuat menahan lutut tetap lurus. Sendinya perlahan berputar, kaki terseret ke belakang, tidak bisa menahan gaya tarik gravitasi.

Tanpa disadari oleh Aoba sendiri, ia sudah berpindah posisi. Dari berdiri, kini berlutut lemah di tepi ranjang.

Kulit Sei berwarna putih pucat, warnanya mampu mengalahkan salju pertama yang turun ke muka bumi. Terlalu pucat, seolah-olah tidak ada darah yang mengalir melalui urat nadi, pada dagingnya. Sangat pucat, sehingga hampir terlihat transparan.

Melalui batinnya, Aoba mengutuk kalimat yang sepintas muncul melintas di kepala.

 _Seperti mayat._

Kinerja otak tak dapat berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya. Tidak muncul kata lain yang lebih baik untuk menggambarkan kondisi tubuh Sei saat ini.

"Aoba."

Dia menyebut namanya dengan suara lemah. Berdialog bak adagio. Bertutur penuh welas asih dan amat lembut.

 _Amber_ membulat lebar. Terhenyak. Napas tercekat.

Lalu, semua kegundahan dalam hati terhapus begitu saja. Batin yang bergetar, sembuh seketika. Aoba merasakan kekuatannya berangsur-angsur kembali.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang muncul, ia coba bersuara.

"Sei ...?"

Kemudian hening.

Aoba membungkuk lebih dekat, ingin melihat wajah kakaknya lebih jelas. Lensa _obsidian_ tetap mengarah lurus pada manik kuning pucat.

Kemudian, Sei mengambil tindakan. Laki-laki itu menggerakkan lengan, mengulurkan jemari lentik ke arah wajah Aoba. Membingkai lembut paras Aoba dengan tangan kecil, pucat, dan kurus.

Bola mata itu bergulir, mengikuti arah gerak jemarinya membelai pipi sang adik.

Hati mendadak perih, serasa digores mata pisau saat Sei menatap matanya lagi, kemudian mengangkat sudut bibir, mengulas senyum ringan.

"Aoba."

Senyum yang memilukan. Aoba tidak bisa tidak balas melempar pandangan perih pada kakak kembarnya.

"Akhirnya, kita bisa bertemu."

Aoba terpaku di tempat.

Dengan empat kata dalam satu kalimat, Aoba merasakan tenggorokannya tersumbat, tengkuknya meremang, otot-otot menegang.

Dia mematung dengan raut wajah resah dan dipenuhi oleh perasaan campur aduk, sebuah tamparan pun tidak akan membuatnya lepas dari perasaan ini.

Pemuda itu membeku selama beberapa detik, dihujani tusukan imajiner menembus hati dan jantung. Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, kesedihan, keresahan ... semua emosi itu membanjiri sekujur tubuh, menghimpit dada.

Telapak tangan mendadak berkeringat dingin. Ada rasa gugup dan ketidaktenangan melingkupi. Aoba berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menekan kekalutan batin dengan menarik napas sebanyak mungkin diam-diam.

Tidak sekalipun keduanya memalingkan pandangan mata dari tatapan masing-masing.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Jika boleh berkata jujur, Aoba akan mengaku tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain untuk diucapkan pada Sei. Yang ingin ia utarakan, semuanya bermakna penyesalan.

Permintaan maaf.

Sei menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Sudah lama sekali aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Aoba berani bersumpah baru saja dihantam tusukan tombak besi. Pemuda itu berjuang menahan lidah yang kelu.

Dia hampir gila didera kengiluan hati.

Sei tertawa kecil, lalu manik gulita berputar ke atas ganti menilik arah pandang menuju langit-langit ruangan. Tangan dilepas dari pipi Aoba.

"Bahkan, kukira hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi."

Kalimat itu menusuk hati.

Terlalu menyakiti.

Tidak bermakna sindiran, tidak pula bermakna sinis, tidak mengandung sarkas.

Murni pengungkapan isi hati yang terdalam, hati Sei.

"Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini ... Selama ini, setiap hari, aku selalu terhubung dengan sejumlah mesin untuk tujuan pengumpulan data."

Hembus napas kalut keluar melalui lubang hidung, bergantian dengan mulut. Sekali lagi, bibir Aoba bergetir, kelu lidah tak sanggup berbicara.

Ia ingin menggeleng, meraung, berteriak, memaki, mengguncang pundak kakak kembarnya. Tetapi kepala tidak mau berputar, tidak ada suara yang dapat keluar, badannya diam tidak mau bergerak.

Sei melanjutkan.

"Selalu ada banyak data dan koneksi statis yang beredar di kepalaku. Pada awalnya, kupikir semua yang bisa kulakukan adalah menatap mereka."

Baru sekarang Aoba menyadari betapa rapuhnya ia saat ini, kini sarafnya melemah lagi, jauh melebihi sebelumnya. Ngilu luar biasa menyerang hati tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, ketika aku membiarkan tubuhku mengalir dengan statika dan koneksi itu, aku menyadari bahwa jiwaku dapat melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai tempat berbeda-beda melalui data."

Kelereng amber berpendar, berputar satu kali. Kepala dimiringkan ke samping, tidak mengerti.

"Tempat yang berbeda-beda ...?" suaranya parau, mendesis, dan kecil.

Kondisi kejiwaan terlalu porak poranda. Bahu turun lemas. Bola mata kehilangan binar cahaya.

Rasanya ia tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Di satu sisi, ia ingin mendengar kakaknya berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Ya. Selama itu adalah tempat yang dapat menerima data statistik; di mana saja itu mungkin. Jiwaku dapat bepergian ke sana."

Lengkung garis senyum Sei terlalu murni. Tidak bermakna kesedihan, mengandung kelegaan.

Kendati begitu, tak ayal Aoba tak bisa memungkiri, senyum Sei malah membuat dadanya sakit. Dia merasa semakin menyedihkan karena sakitnya berimbas pada fisik.

"Perlahan, perlahan, dan dalam jangka waktu panjang. Sedikit demi sedikit. Lama kelamaan, banyak jiwa baru dilahirkan, terbuat dari kesadaranku. Banyak jiwaku yang telah memulai perjalanan, semuanya berbeda."

Begitu?

Tempat yang dimaksud berhubungan dengan ... komputer? Di manapun, dalam bentuk apapun, selama dapat menerima data, maka Sei dapat berada di sana.

Aoba menggeleng gundah.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Aoba, Putri yang ditawan, Seilah orangnya.

Lantas teringat pula email yang sering didapatnya akhir-akhir ini.

" _Game_ itu ... Semua darimu?"

Sekali lagi Sei mengalihkan tatapannya, kali ini dari langit-langit pada bola mata Aoba. Kakak kembarnya mengangguk.

 _Haah_.

Kepala biru menggeleng gundah. Tangan dikepal.

Lucu sekali ketika Aoba menyebutnya kembar. Mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya—kecuali ... Mungkin pada wajah mereka—tapi Sei lebih manis, dan bentuk mata mereka mirip sekali.

Aoba sudah sering disangka perempuan ketika masih kecil, tetapi rupanya Sei yang lebih cocok disebut perempuan ketimbang Aoba.

Pemuda itu heran, Sei tidak memakai alat bantu kecantikan, tetapi kilauan indah jelas terpancar pada dirinya. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Sei yang menampakkan kecantikan mutlak.

Dan dari caranya berbicara.

Sangat welas asih.

Kata-kata Sei, perasaan Sei ... Seluruhnya tertuang, membias lekat pada tiap kata yang terucapkan.

Aoba sangat—benar-benar bahagia, mereka dapat berbicara satu sama lain seperti ini.

Meskipun harus menghabiskan banyak waktu, perjuangan, dan berbagai hal agar dapat kemari. Melewati waktu-waktu paling menegangkan, penuh kewaspadaan, perhitungan, dan ancaman bertubi-tubi.

Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka bisa saling mendengar suara masing-masing.

Di sini, di tempat ini, saat ini.

Jika ini bisa disebut egois, maka Aoba rela mempertahankan keinginan agar waktu berhenti. Semuanya berhenti, hanya mereka yang bergerak.

Mungkin bagi Aoba, ia baru mengetahui keberadaan Sei dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari, bahkan belum mencapai paling sedikit enam jam!

Tetapi bagi Sei?

Mungkin ... Mungkin—mungkin saja sudah sangat lama, lama sekali, dan selalu dinanti-nanti.

Tak peduli berapa banyak hadiah yang ia dapatkan, berpuluh-puluh boneka, kursi cantik yang nyaman, pemandangan indah, sampai beragam materi bisa didapatkan tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Keinginan terbesar, hanya berupa kehendak sederhana.

Dapat bertemu adik tercinta.

Aoba bisa merasakannya.

Kalau begini, mana mungkin hati Aoba mampu berpaling untuk melewatkan sedetik saja kesempatan mendapatkan momen pertemuan mereka?

Sungguh, kelegaan luar biasa memuncak ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Senang teramat sangat saat mendapat belaian lembut dari tangan lentik pada pipinya.

Bahkan dalam seumur hidup Aoba, belum pernah ia merasakan kebahagiaan memuncak seperti sekarang. Detik-detik kebersamaan mereka, terlalu berharga.

Tetapi tidak.

Aoba tidak bisa.

Pemuda itu tidak boleh menutup mata begitu saja.

Mereka harus pergi.

Mental dikuatkan.

Ragam rangkaian kata bertimbulan di kepala, melintas cepat bak halilintar. Aoba meneguhkan hati.

"Sei."

Kakak kembarnya mengangkat alis. Sejenak, Aoba bergeming tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kita pergi dari sini."

Ketika ia mengatakan itu, air muka Sei berubah. Kakaknya mengangkat alis cukup tinggi dengan wajah terperangah. Sesaat, bias keterkejutan nyaris sepenuhnya terpancar pada wajah Sei, lalu ekspresinya terganti lagi.

Dari sudut mana pun, sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan di sini. Semakin lama mereka berada di sini, semakin banyak waktu terbuang.

Aoba juga tak bisa membiarkan Koujaku dan yang lainnya terlalu lama disibukkan dengan pasukan keamanan, meski masing-masing dari mereka bertenaga satu juta kuda sekalipun.

Kurang dari sepuluh detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Aoba untuk menyadari ada setitik binar cerah pada sorot mata Sei, bias senang tersaji pada kelereng _obsidian_ jernih.

Oksigen ditarik banyak-banyak memenuhi paru-paru agar peredaran darahnya lancar, jaringan sel otak bekerja cepat. Aoba siaga merumuskan beragam rencana melarikan diri bersama Sei.

Bahkan kalau Sei tidak kuat berdiri, ia siap menggendongnya!

Tapi dia keliru.

Lantaran, ketika bulu mata Sei yang panjang lentik turun lagi, ada desir ketidaksukaan melintas dalam diri Aoba.

"Terima kasih, Aoba ..."

Aoba termangu.

Sei mengatakan itu dengan senyum pilu, sekaligus pula memicu dorongan emosi baru. Emosi yang lebih abstrak, lebih rumit, lebih berkecamuk, lebih kuat, lebih menyakitkan, lebih dalam.

Oh, tidak—

Jangan katakan yang ada di pikiran Aoba ini benar ...!

"Aku sangat—sangat ... Sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku senang sekali Aoba mengajakku."

Aoba sangat enggan bersumpah baru saja membenci kata-kata Sei.

Sekali lagi, aura aneh di ruangan ini merasuki jiwa Aoba. Tengkuknya meremang. Ia memandangi wajah kakaknya dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam kediaman kesulitan berpikir jernih.

Tapi tidak bisa marah.

Nyaris terbawa pengaruh efek emosi, Aoba coba bertahan mengendalikan diri. Kerisauan berusaha tidak diindahkan.

Dan tampangnya mengeras ketika Sei melanjutkan.

"... Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Rahang Aoba mengeras. Nyaris sorot matanya menggelap. Urat saraf menegang. Sekilas, bias syok sempat berganti menjadi binar bengis penuh kemuakan.

Disadarkan senggolan _allmate_ pada kaki, akal sehat Aoba kembali sebelum kesadarannya yang lain mendapat kesempatan turun tangan.

Pandangan Sei padanya serasa menyengat.

"Kenapa ...?" suara Aoba tercekat, mendesis. Telapak tangan diremas-remas. Dengan satu kata itu, Aoba dapat menyingkat semua yang memenuhi isi kepala.

Alis berkedut jengkel.

Ren melompat naik ke atas ranjang, duduk di sisi Aoba, turut serta memandangi Sei.

Jeda panjang dari waktu yang dibutuhkan Sei menjawab jauh lebih cukup untuk mengikis mental Aoba sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku harus ... Menyelesaikan yang tersisa," tutur Sei, yang dirasa dramatis oleh Aoba.

"Mau apa lagi ...?!"

"Aoba."

Berjengit, Aoba meringis mendengar intonasi suara Sei berubah. Kakaknya baru saja menegur dirinya, serupa Tae yang sering membentaknya ketika bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Alis pemuda itu menukik, gusar menyipitkan mata.

Ketika namanya disebut, Aoba sungguh benci situasi ini. Semua yang ia rencanakan hancur seketika.

Ini tidak bagus.

Sama sekali tidak bagus.

Sekali lagi, Sei memandangi langit-langit.

"Sebetulnya, aku sendiri tidak ingin hidupku menjadi seperti ini ... tapi, itu juga tanggung jawabku karena tidak menghentikan Toue."

Aoba hampir gila oleh alasan yang dikatakan Sei.

Dalam hati mengutuk lagi entitas pria yang dilawan Aoba sebelum mencapai ruangan Sei, tetapi tetap tidak bisa meringankan perasaan tidak terima ajakannya baru saja ditolak Sei.

Alasan yang dikemukakan Sei makin menambah kekesalan. Ia tak mau mengakui, tidak akan pernah! Pokoknya tidak!

"Itu ...!"

Aoba berbicara dengan hati-hati. Sulit sekali menyuarakan isi hati tanpa menyakiti hati Sei, dan ia tidak mau sampai salah menyuarakan isi hati.

Bagaimana kalau saking emosinya, Aoba tak sengaja membentak kakaknya? Oh, tidakkah itu akan menyakiti Sei?

Ini berbeda saat Aoba meninju Koujaku untuk menyadarkannya dari amukan bertemu Ryuuhou.

Lain ketika pemuda itu mengomeli Noiz lantaran laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya nyaris menyerah dalam hidup.

Bukan pula kala ia meyakinkan Clear bahwa wajahnya sama sekali tidak buruk.

Sampai perdebatan dengan Mink akan tidak peduli resiko rencananya dapat membunuh diri sendiri.

Termasuk menegaskan Ren bahwa Aoba tak ingin _allmate_ baru, ia hanya menginginkan Ren.

Kepala biru digeleng. Aoba cepat-cepat melanjutkan.

"Itu bukan salah Sei ...!"

Dan akhirnya mengeras juga.

Sempat bibir Aoba terbuka lagi hendak melanjutkan, lalu tertutup secepat mata berkedip. Perasaan bersalah tak bisa mengontrol volume suara menerobos dinding, menusuk hati, mengguncang jiwa.

Akan tetapi, di satu sisi Aoba tidak menyesal sudah mengatakannya. Dia—dia hanya mencoba bicara jujur.

Sei tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Sama sekali tidak.

Lalu kenapa ...?

Apa dia menyerah?

Jidat Aoba berkerut-kerut risau. Menatapi kelereng hitam jernih kepunyaan Sei malah semakin membuntukan akal sehat. Ia tidak bisa mengerti.

Gejolak menyakitkan dalam dada makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membenci Toue."

Sei berucap dengan intonasi tenang dan menyiratkan kelembutan yang merasuki hati. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun, saudara kembar Aoba masih dapat menghujam kehangatan ringan.

Tapi Aoba terlanjur menolak.

Hantaran hangat berubah jadi gemuruh halilintar lewat tuturan Sei.

Kepala Ren berputar, ganti menilik Aoba, anjing robot itu mendapati majikannya diam dengan raut wajah tidak bisa didefinisikan.

Pada mulanya, Aoba mematung diam dengan bola mata membulat. Dari kalimat itu, kejiwaan Aoba makin gundah. Mulut terasa kering dan lidahnya kelu.

Situasi seperti ini benar-benar membuat otaknya panik, sulit sekali berpikir jernih. Malah, hati dan pikirannya tidak bertentangan satu sama lain.

Cucu Tae Seragaki memaksakan diri untuk tidak mengalih pandang dari kakaknya, kendati hati dan otak berkata lain.

 _Gh_!

Kakak kembarnya seharusnya tahu bahwa dia sekarang ada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya!

Aoba sangat yakin.

Bila Sei berhasil keluar dari sini, dia akan lebih bahagia.

Pertama, ia akan membawa Sei ke rumah. Mereka akan tinggal bersama, dengan Tae dan Ren. Aoba bisa membayangkan Tae bakal lebih sering memarahinya jika lalai sedikit saja menjaga kakaknya.

Kemudian Tae menyuruh Aoba mengajak Sei berbelanja bahan makan malam. Aoba bisa menunjukkan asyiknya berkeliling supermarket atau pusat perbelanjaan, memilih daging dan membeli sayur.

Mungkin Koujaku akan datang berkunjung saat makan malam? Aoba siap meninjunya jika berani menggoda Sei. Ren dan Beni akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menonton dari bawah meja atau di samping piring.

Aoba penasaran bagaimana reaksi Sei mencicipi _nikujaga_ dengan semangkuk nasi mengepul hangat, apalagi donat spesial buatan Tae.

Haruskah Aoba menggelar futon di lantai bawah? Ia yang tidur di bawah! Sei harus di ranjang! Tapi mungkin mereka malah berbagi ranjang. Tidur saling berpelukan ala _teletubbis_.

... Uh, bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak sengaja menendang Sei saat tidur?

Mengingat kondisi fisik Sei, lewat mata telanjang pun sudah kentara, Tae pasti menyuruh Aoba membawanya ke rumah sakit. Oh, Aoba benci itu, sejak kecil Aoba selalu alergi bangunan kesehatan. Barangkali melihat Sei hendak disuntik atau dicucuk jarum infus, malah Aoba yang menjerit histeris.

Saat bekerja, Aoba bisa meminta Clear menemani Sei—setelah diwanti-wanti tidak boleh mengobrol pakai bahasa tidak sopan, tidak boleh jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan Aoba, Clear _naked apron_ apalagi!

Uh ..., tapi tidak apa jika Clear bersikeras membawakan bunga selama menemani Sei di rumah sakit.

Dia akan menyusul kemudian, sepulang bekerja. Berlari melewati gang sempit, menginjak preman sekalian saat melintas. Lalu diteriaki suster saat berlarian di lorong rumah sakit.

Aoba tentu harus melarang keras Sei bertemu Noiz. Bocah itu bisa saja bertindak yang aneh-aneh terbawa rasa penasaran pada kakaknya. Tidak akan Aoba biarkan saudaranya terlibat hal-hal aneh tidak penting!

Dia akan mengundang teman-temannya menggelar tikar di tanah rumput, tepat di bawah pohon bunga sakura. Kalau perlu sekalian dengan anggota _Dry Juice, Beni-Shigure, Ruff Rabbit,_ dan _Stratch_ pun tak masalah. Saling menikmati bekal buatan Tae dan Clear.

Awas saja kalau ada yang berani melirik-lirik Sei dalam artian bukan penasaran biasa.

Mereka bisa menikmati es serut saat musim panas. Lalu memakai _kimono_ buatan Tae saat ada festival, menonton kembang api seraya mencicipi jajanan _matsuri_. Barangkali sekalian tamasya ke pantai?

Lalu teringat bayangan saat ia meyakinkan Ren, mereka juga berada di pantai. Mungkinkah ia bisa membawa Sei dan Ren ke pantai yang sama?

Jika Aoba berhasil mendapat cuti, mereka bisa menikmati buah apel segar dan kopi susu di bawah pohon _maple_ merah tua. Apakah Sei akan tertawa jika ada daun tak sengaja gugur di kepalanya?

Terakhir, duduk bersandar di jendela menanti salju pertama yang turun. Tentu saja Sei harus memakai baju tebal dulu, _scarf_ , topi hangat, dan jangan lupa sarung tangan!

Hari demi hari akan terus terlewati. Aoba bisa membayangkannya. Imajinasi yang amat menyenangkan. Membuat kenangan bersama-sama.

Sei bisa lebih banyak tersenyum, Sei bisa tertawa, Sei bisa marah, dan pasti akan menunjukkan lebih banyak emosi.

 _Haaa_ ...

Sudah berapa lama waktu yang dilewati Sei, hingga menyerah seperti ini ...?

Mengapa baru sekarang Aoba menyadarinya?

Kepalanya pusing.

Berdasarkan kenyataan yang telah menghantamnya, Aoba sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak dari berbagai pemikiran atas ketidakrelaan.

Dia tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana ia bisa memaklumi keinginan Sei?

Tidak mau.

Kedua manik _amber_ menyipit, berkilat-kilat tidak suka. Aoba mengangkat kepala, meluruskan sendi lutut, menggali jarak lebih dekat.

"Tidak boleh!"

Mata Sei mengerjap pelan.

Aoba merengut jengkel. "Ayo pergi bersama, Sei."

Dia mengguncang bahu saudaranya, tidak keras-keras, berusaha untuk menekan emosi yang luar biasa memuncak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Apapun itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!"

"Aoba." Ren menegur.

Sesak di dada makin menyeruak kala Sei melempar pandangan perih, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa pada sang adik.

"Jangan berkata tidak!" sembur Aoba. Kepala digeleng frustasi.

"Kita cukup pergi dari sini! Keluar bersama! Aku punya banyak teman yang bisa membantu! Kita bisa menjadi saudara! Nenek—Tae-baachan juga bisa menjadi nenekmu!"

Kelereng hitam lurus mengarah pada _amber_ kembar.

"Kita bisa tinggal di rumah yang sama! Makan bersama! Mandi bersama!"

Ngilu menyerang hati. Gerakan terhenti. Kepala biru ditunduk. Emosi jiwa sudah tidak baik.

" _Baa-chan_ tentu senang jika Sei ikut!"

Tanpa keraguan dan lantang, Aoba menyuarakan semua isi hati.

"Ren juga! Koujaku, Mizuki, Noiz, Clear, Mink, teman-temanku akan menyambutmu! Sei juga ...," suara Aoba melemah.

Lalu, kepala menengadah. Mengulas senyum aneh. Aoba, dengan intonasi parau, ia melanjutkan. "... Sei juga bisa bahagia."

Kemudian hening.

Tiga detik kemudian, kepala Aoba berdenyut nyeri, sangat sakit.

"Aoba."

Darah berdesir.

Sei menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Aoba."

Bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat, menahan tangis. Aoba menahan diri tidak mencengkeram bahu kakaknya.

"Tapi ... tidak peduli apa yang aku pilih, aku tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Kau sadar pada kondisi tubuhku, bukan?"

Aoba menggeleng gusar. Ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Ia tak ingin menyimaknya.

"Tae-san juga sudah memeriksaku ..., tapi, tidak ada gunanya."

Bahkan neneknya juga? Tanpa sepengetahuan Aoba?

Sekali lagi bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat. Bulu mata turun menyipit. Butir mutiara bening membendung di pelupuk mata.

Manik _amber_ memicing perih, sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar desak-desak tangis tidak pecah. Kukuh berjuang, kendati cara itu malah makin membuat batinnya semakin ngilu.

Dadanya sesak.

Paras sang kakak dipandang nanar. Belah bibir bergetar terbuka, namun tak menyuarakan sepatah kata.

Sampai detik ini, Aoba tak akan lupa pada berbagai peristiwa yang dilalui demi bisa mencapai sini.

Dan ia dapat membandingkan, semua rasa sakit dan lelah yang diderita kala itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan saat ini.

Isi kepalanya buntu.

Tidak bisa.

Aoba tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan mental jiwa tetap stabil. Tidak dapat keseluruhan inderanya selaras dengan hati, bahkan ikut kontra dengan akal sehat.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Bergeming bisu di tempat.

"Aku sangat senang." Lengan ringkih terangkat. Bahu direngkuh. Kepala biru dibawa bersandar ke leher jenjang.

"Aoba bisa datang ke sisiku pada saat-saat terakhir."

Pemuda itu merekam kalimat Sei dan menyimpannya pada memori. Membekas amat dalam di batin.

"Sei ..."

Hembus napas keluar melalui mulut.

Tidak ada tindak khusus yang diperagakan Sei. Saudara kembar Aoba hanya merengkuhnya, membelai rambut biru pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Aoba teringat Tae. Ketika ia masih kecil, Tae sering melakukan ini padanya. Kehangatan perlahan-lahan merasuki hati.

"Aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Alih-alih merespon, Aoba diam saja. Terus terang, dia masih kesulitan berpikir jernih. Kepalanya sakit. Tubuhnya terasa berat, lemas, tak berdaya.

Diam dalam rengkuhan hangat kakaknya.

"Aku akan menghancurkan semua penelitian Toue."

Membelalak.

"Semua teman-temanmu, termasuk penduduk di _Platinum Jail,_ akan kupastikan mereka bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman," jelas Sei.

Aoba tercenung.

"Itu ... satu-satunya, hal terakhir ... yang bisa kulakukan, untuk semua orang."

Lekas bangun.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" sergah Aoba. "Sei, bersama-sama, a—"

Mematung.

Aoba Seragaki terkesiap. Telunjuk Sei mendarat di bibir Aoba. Menghentikan segala kata yang ingin dikatakan.

Pandangan mengabur. Lelehan likuid asin mengalir dari sudut mata.

"Aoba, tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Aku harus mengakhiri semuanya di sini."

Tangan diturunkan.

"Untuk itu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"... Aku ...?" Aoba coba mengeluarkan suara. Intonasinya tercekat, parau tidak jelas.

Isi kepalanya buntu sekali lagi.

"Ya." Sei mengangguk. "Hancurkan ... aku."

Jantung ditembus tombak besi panas.

Pemuda itu menganga.

Mencoba mencerna dua kata yang diucapkan Sei. Ia yakin telinganya masih berfungsi sebagaimana seharusnya.

Hancurkan?

Tunggu.

Apa maksudnya dia hendak menghancurkan jiwanya dengan kekuatan suara Aoba ...?

Tapi ..., jika Aoba lakukan itu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sei?

Seluruh inderanya konslet, sekujur tubuh tiba-tiba kaku.

"Aoba. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Sei menggenggam tangan Aoba, cengkeramannya tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kekuatan. Sangat lemah.

"Hatiku sudah lama dikekang oleh pikiran 'tidak bisa melarikan diri'. Sering aku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu adalah sesuatu yang Toue tanam dalam diriku, atau ... mungkin itu adalah wujud keputusasaan karena tidak dapat melarikan diri dari lingkungan ini?"

Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku memiliki pemikiran itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Kepala agak dimiringkan. "Tapi, Aoba ada di sini sekarang. Itu sebabnya, aku berharap kau dapat menghancurkan rantai ini yang menghambatku."

Sekelebat, Aoba melihat bola mata hitam itu memandangnya penuh makna harapan.

"Sejujurnya, sudah lama sekali sejak tekad ini muncul. Ini akan memakan lebih banyak waktu jika saya melakukannya sendiri. Itu sebabnya ..."

Dalam kediamannya, Aoba yakin jemarinya bergetar kala bersinggungan dengan tangan kecil Sei.

"Tolong bebaskan aku dari ini. Lalu, aku akan mengelola semua jiwaku yang menyebar. Aku akan menghancurkan ... semua sistem dan juga menara ini."

Jiwa Aoba sekali lagi dihimpit nyeri. Aliran air asin mengalir sangat deras.

"Sementara kulakukan itu, Aoba harus melarikan diri dari sini. Bersama teman-temanmu."

Kepala biru tertunduk, terkulai lemah ke dada, sekujur tubuh melemah, bergetar hebat seiring berkecamuknya jiwa sekali lagi.

Bibir Aoba terbuka, lirih mengeluarkan suara napas parau.

"... Aku tidak mau."

"Aoba."

Jari-jari lentik membingkai perlahan dengan hati-hati wajah sang adik. Punggung telunjuk mengusap lembut bulir-bulir air mata.

"Jangan menangis."

Ruangan itu sunyi, tidak ada suara selain isak tangis Aoba.

"Tidak mau ..."

"Aoba ..."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aoba, denga—"

Muak.

Meledak.

"TIDAK, _NII-SAN_! AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Aoba menjerit.

Ren dan Sei tersentak.

Sampai di sini, Aoba merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Hidungnya tersumbat ingus. Sekalipun Aoba telah berjuang menahan diri, pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa menahan.

Situasi saat ini sangat tidak biasa, lain dari yang lain. Tinggi tingkat rumitnya kondisi saat ini telah membuat emosi jiwa berguncang pada situasi yang sangat emosional.

Sei memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Berwajah nanar. Punggung tangan diguna menghapus air asin, mata digosok kuat-kuat, tidak diacuhkan meski nanti akan memerah lecet.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa! Aku tidak mau mengabulkannya!"

Terisak pilu, diikuti sakit di kepala yang semakin menjadi. Sebagian penyebabnya ialah belum stabilnya kejiwaan oleh berbagai hal yang terjadi, lainnya? Keinginan Sei yang enggan diterima.

Pada dasarnya, manusia memang tidak akan mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki.

Hingga tanpa sadar, mengikis sisa-sisa kewarasan perlahan-lahan.

Aoba benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sudah tidak bisa diubahkah pemikiran Sei untuk menolak mundur menuju lubang pilihan menyerah pada nasib?

Mengapa kakaknya bersikeras mengemukakan dirinya terlahir ke dunia hanya semata-mata sebagai alat Toue, yang kemudian menjadi tombol pemicu penghancuran?

Tidak bisa!

Hasrat mengamuk memuncak. Masih dengan napas yang tidak teratur lantaran menahani pedih menyiksa, Aoba sekali lagi menjerit.

"Kalau cuma untuk menghancurkan, kau masih bisa tetap hidup!"

Isi kepala Aoba begitu kacau.

"Temanku, Mink, dia dan anggota timnya yang akan menghancurkan menara ini!"

Emosi bergejolak.

"Semua sistem bisa dihapus Noiz! Aku yakin _hacker_ gila itu bisa melenyapkannya termasuk sistem _back_ _up_ , Noiz juga punya banyak anggota _hacker_ di timnya!"

Sekali lagi air mata mengalir deras. Mimik muka begitu kacau.

"Penghuni _Platinum Jail_ —anggota _Beni-shigure_ , penduduk Perumahan Distrik Tua, dan kepolisian Akushima pasti akan bergerak cepat mengungsikan mereka!"

Kening Sei berkerut.

"Aoba, jangan begitu ..."

Mata dipejam kuat-kuat. Kepala digeleng kesal. Rahang mengeras. Bibir terkatup rapat-rapat.

"Tidak akan! Aku tak mau!"

Karbon dioksida dihembuskan frustasi. Sekali lagi mata Aoba terbuka, menghujam pandangan perih pada Sei.

"Kalau itu kulakukan, aku akan selalu merasa bersalah! Kau kakakku! Aku adikmu! Bagaimana mungkin aku menghancurkan jiwa saudaraku sendiri?!"

Hening menimpali. Bibir pucat terbuka, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar.

"Jika tak terima, pukul saja aku! Hajar! Marahi! Lakukan apa yang Sei mau! Tapi—"

Bibir digigit kuat-kuat.

"—tapi sekarang, sekarang ...!"

Gelombang ledakan hati pasang surut. Sisa akal sehat masih kukuh menahan amukan kian meninggi.

Sekali lagi oksigen dihisap kuat.

"Bertahan! Jangan menyerah! Bukan hanya untuk Sei sendiri, tapi juga aku! Ren! Baa-chan!"

Dan gejolak terakhir!

"Jangan pernah menyerah dalam hidup! Tetaplah bertahan demi masa depan yang lebih baik!"

Gelombang tensi pun turun.

Muak sudah.

Udara di sekitar sudah terlanjur menjadi begitu berat.

Penyesalan setia menunggu waktu tepat untuk menghampiri.

Satu kali kedipan dari yang lebih tua.

Yang muda menegakkan wajah. Isak tangis mengisi ruang bisu.

"Aku sudah kehilangan orangtua, jangan membuatku tersakiti lagi harus kehilangan saudara ..."

Lensa _amber_ meredup.

Denyut luar biasa menghantam kepala.

Penglihatan berkunang-kunang. Sel otak mengalami disfungsi. Pusing hebat mendera. Sekilas, pikirannya gamang.

Pening luar biasa membawa kegelapan datang menerjang.

"Aoba!"

Yang terakhir diingatnya adalah wajah panik Sei sebelum sisa kesadaran lenyap.

Membulat syok beberapa detik, Sei terperanjat. Panik menangkap tubuh Aoba, lunglai jatuh ke pelukan.

"Dia kelelahan." Ren bersuara.

Badan digeser, Sei bangun dari posisi berbaring. Menarik Aoba ke pangkuan. Getir perasaan bersalah perlahan merasuki hati.

Bukan tanpa sebab Aoba pingsan.

Ketegangan bertubi-tubi, berhari-hari, tiap detik, laksana jarum beracun mencucuki setiap pori-pori, menembus tulang, merusak sel-sel. Merangsang rasa lelah, menjalari letih pada tiap jaringan otot.

Kemudian, sekali lagi ia dihinggapi denyut sakit di kepala. Terlalu lelah, emosi tinggi, ketidakpiawaian berpikir. Dengan tubuh bergetar, otak bekerja dilandasi perasaan kuat berupa emosi putus asa, bergelut dengan gejolak gelisah yang menyilet hati.

Pada akhirnya, tubuh pun tidak lagi sanggup menahan.

Kesadaran Aoba meletup pecah seperti gelembung, lenyap terhapus.

Ya, Tuhan ...

Bibir Sei bergetar. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ibu jari menghapus sisa air mata pada wajah adiknya.

"Aoba ...," bisiknya lirih, emosi beranjak tidak tenang.

Di sini, di tengah sunyi, saudara kembarnya terkulai lemah tak bertenaga, kepala biru berbaring pada pangkuan sang kakak. Walau matanya tertutup, dia tidak tidur.

Benang-benang hitam menggelitik leher, kepala tertunduk. Fokus mengamati wajah Aoba.

Lensa gulita meredup.

Kesenyapan muram memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dinginnya latar suasana terasa membeku, Sei belum pernah merasakan sensasi kedinginan lebih dari sekarang.

Terus terang, dia tidak tahu pasti seberapa banyak kemerosotan kondisi penurunan fisik Aoba.

Dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Aoba ..."

Nama sang adik disebut lagi.

Satu belaian sampai di bagian belakang tubuh Aoba. Punggung berlapis jaket _brain nut_ diberi elusan.

"Maafkan aku."

Satu-satunya entitas yang mampu mendengar hanyalah _allmate_ di sebelah, _Restrain_ duduk mengamati, setia di sisi majikan.

Kepala biru dilingkari lengan ringkih berlapis kaus putih bersih. Usapan sampai di rambut biru. Satu kecupan mendarat pada ubun-ubun.

Sei bersalah, itu benar.

Semua hal yang telah Sei lakukan diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Toue, membantu Aoba dari kejauhan, membimbing sang adik menuju kemari.

Bukan berarti tidak melewati momen tersakiti dan penuh penderitaan. Boleh disebut Sei kurang begitu mengerti seberapa mengerikannya efek trauma yang dialami seseorang.

Mengesampingkan kekuatan pada matanya, selama ini dia menjalani hidup sebagai entitas suatu alat, bukan manusia. Itulah mengapa Sei tidak begitu mengerti perihal rasa sakit.

Dilandasi kesadaran penuh, tanpa pengertian, Sei mengulangi hal yang sama pada Aoba.

Boleh dibilang, diri Sei pun menjadi salah satu faktor pingsannya Aoba.

"Sei."

Gerak tangan kakak kembar Aoba lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sinar mata dipenuhi kilatan perih, bias perasaan bersalah mewarnai pupil hitam.

Sei tidak terisak. Dagu bertumpu di atas ubun-ubun Aoba. Laki-laki itu, berjuang meredam kehendak meneteskan air mata.

Mengapa ia ingin menangis?

"Oya? Bukankah yang berada di sana itu Aoba-san?"

Tersentak.

Kepala diangkat.

Dua figur pria berdiri bersisian di ambang pintu. Berpenampilan mirip, tapi bukan kembar.

Netra _obsidian_ membelalak penuh kekagetan. Tidak menyangka mereka akan kemari.

"Yahooo~ Sei."

Bernada jenaka, Trip mengangkat satu tangan, melambai ke arah Sei.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sei sempat tergugu. Dia tercekat, mengapa dua pria yang diketahui Sei bertugas sebagai _bodyguard_ muncul di saat seperti ini?

Aoba ditarik lebih erat dalam kukungan. Masih belum sadar.

Ren berdiri waspada dengan empat kaki, menggalakkan wajah.

"Hm?"

Alis Virus terangkat sesaat, diikuti Trip kemudian.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, keduanya meneliti wajah pingsan Aoba baik-baik, lalu saling bertukar pandang.

Kendati Sei tidak punya masalah dengan dua orang itu, tidak pula bermakna mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

Akan tetapi, ketika Virus malah mengangkat bahu, melirik Trip sekilas seolah memberi intruksi.

"Seperti yang kami duga, yang asli jauh lebih baik dari yang lain."

"Seperti yang kita duga, Aoba adalah yang terbaik."

"Huh?" Sei mengerutkan kening dipenuhi kebingungan.

Sebelah alis Ren terangkat, bola mata imitasi meradang awas pada dua pria berpenampilan serupa.

"Ah." Fokus mata di balik lensa kaca kembali pada kelereng hitam.

"Sei-san, untuk informasi, semua sistem utama di menara utama sudah dihancurkan."

Huh?

Sei mengerutkan kening.

Bagaimana mungkin? Dia belum bertindak apa-apa, bahkan Aoba keburu pingsan sebelum menghancurkannya.

Sudut bibir diangkat naik, Virus mengulas senyum ramah. "Bahkan tidak mungkin bisa diperbaiki, main computer diserang sepasukan _hacker_."

Trip menambahi. "Lucunya, ada muncul _sticker_ kelinci bersarung tinju."

Iris gulita membulat lebar. Sensasi kejut menerjang Sei. Fokus sepenuhnya teralihkan pada kedua pria tersebut.

Sekali lagi, Virus bersuara. "Ada sejumlah bom dipasang pada sudut-sudut tertentu. Sebagian akan meledak sebentar la—"

Atmosfer ruangan berubah, disertai lampu ruangan berkedip-kedip merah.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sei-san."

" _Nee_."

Terperangah.

Ren membisu, sama halnya kakak kembar Aoba.

Sei masih belum bisa mencerna. Kalimat yang diucapkan Virus bermakna ganda, murni jujur, dan terlalu benar.

Namun, yang jelas, kepalanya mendapat pencerahan berbagai macam peristiwa apa saja yang kelak akan terjadi setelah ini.

Trip terkekeh menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi Sei, sedangkan Virus cuma tersenyum geli.

"Kalian tidak menghentikan mereka?" Ren bersuara.

Kepala blonde dimiringkan.

"Ini adalah akhir untuk Toue. Aoba-san berhasil bertemu dengan Sei-san pula."

"Maka, tidak ada artinya tetap berada di sini lebih lama lagi."

Sei dan Ren bungkam.

Akal sehat seolah buntu, menolak mengakui kenyataan yang terjadi. Masih kukuh menyangkal, enggan menerima realitas yang menimbulkan rasa syok luar biasa.

Ini di luar perkiraan.

Apa yang diucapkan Aoba sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan ...?

Bukti-bukti perjuangan pahit pemuda berambut biru itu berhasil dikemukakan.

"Tidak hanya itu."

Tubuh berjengit.

Perasaan tidak nyaman sekali lagi memenuhi dada ketika suara berat lain menginterupsi dari belakang Virus dan Trip.

Empat pasang mata menilik sosok figur di belakang. Sei yang paling terdiam.

Sekeliling interior mendingin.

Figur pria paruh baya, yang sangat dikenal semua orang, tanpa terkecuali.

Beliau berdiri di sana.

Tatsuo Toue.

Alis Sei bertaut.

Figur itu mengambil langkah maju. Dua pria serupa beranjak mundur, laksana _bodyguard_ berdiri membingkai dua sisi belakang.

Enggan mengakui, bila Aoba masih bangun, mungkin adrenalinnya akan meninggi seketika. Barangkali Ren yang justru merinding andai kata ia bukan _allmate_?

Suasana senyap untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika langkah tegap usai, manik obsidian Sei bersinggungan dengan iris Toue. Menatap tak gentar pria yang lebih tua, sekaligus menjabat bak orangtua asuh.

Dering bel tanda bahaya berkumandang riuh. Lampu merah tanda bahaya berkedip-kedip. Kesunyian sebelumnya sirna seketika.

Adik kembar direngkuh erat laksana guling.

Dalang dari semuanya, kalah pun gelagat dan air mukanya tetap terlihat elegan serta dilingkupi ketenangan elit.

Tidak ada kesan sinis pada kedua belah pihak.

Pun dengan Virus dan Trip, mereka berdiri setia tegap di belakang, mengamati dalam diam.

Bibir terkatup.

Udara dihembuskan dalam-dalam. Bibir Toue terbuka.

"Semua yang telah saya lakukan sekarang ... hancur."

Itu kalimat pertama yang diutarakan.

"Sistem telah dihapus. Sebelum sempat di- _back up,_ sudah dterinfeksi virus. Bukan hanya itu, _main computer_ juga ikut meledak, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai menara ini benar-benar hancur sepenuhnya."

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam pengawasan Toue, Sei sangat mengenal sifat dasar ayah asuhnya.

Dan kini, sikap Toue amat ganjil. Matanya menangkap semuanya, gelagat Toue terlalu biasa.

Dengus ringan mengudara.

"Saya tidak akan menegurmu karena telah membangkang, sikapmu buruk sebagai seorang anak."

Anak katanya.

Tidak ada bantahan. Sei sendiri mengakui. Dibanding semua anak eksperimen Toue, dialah yang paling diperhatikan. Semua kebutuhan materi Sei pun disediakan oleh Toue lewat Takahashi.

Iris hitam Sei tertutup setengah.

"Ini kekalahanmu," imbuh Sei.

Betapa menyedihkannya.

Toue mengulas senyum kecut. "Hasilnya seperti apa adanya. Saya menerima tanpa keluhan apa pun." Berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. Mata memicing.

Perasaan yang begitu melemahkan, sekaligus tidak dapat didefinisikan, tanpa kuasa menusuk relung hati.

Seberapa hebat tekanan yang beliau alami?

Ada jeda menyakitkan dalam ruangan.

Miris sekali.

"... Hahaha."

Tertawa lirih dipaksakan.

"Seharusnya, sedikit lagi, saya bisa membawa penelitian ke level yang lebih tinggi."

Suaranya terdengar sangat tenang, dilingkupi nada pilu. Karena kini, kekalahan sudah terjadi.

"..."

Tidak ada apa pun yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sei, maupun Ren.

Sulit.

Memang sulit menjaga pikiran tetap jernih jika berada di posisi Toue.

"Sekarang setelah saya kehilangan semua pilar yang saya bangun, saya juga kehilangan makna hidup. Saya telah kalah dari _game_ ini. Pecundang harus melangkah keluar dari permainan. Turun dari papan permainan."

"Toue ..."

Senyum Toue tidak luntur sedikitpun.

"Menang bukanlah segalanya. Saya menantang Aoba. Menantangnya menghadapi semua rintangan. Menantangnya, lalu menang, itu sesuatu yang lebih berarti dari apapun. Melihat bagaimana racun yang ditanam bekerja. Apakah itu akan memperkuat hati Aoba, atau goyah?"

Lalu mendengus geli.

"Sayang sekali. Pada akhirnya saya kalah. Akibatnya, saya juga kehilangan semuanya."

"... Itu sangat menyedihkan," komentar Sei.

Toue menatapnya.

Raut wajah Sei mengeras, tak ayal terjadi pada Ren pula.

"Kau benar-benar menganggap segalanya sebagai permainan? Riset, hidup, semuanya."

"Ya, tentu saja."

"..."

Ren mengambil langkah mundur, seolah membentangi Sei dan Aoba.

Karbon dioksida dihela melalui hidung. "Sesungguhnya ini sangat disayangkan. Kau dan Aoba-kun. Jika semenjak awal, atau kini, saya bisa membawa kalian berdua bersama-sama, penelitian saya akan—akan ..."

Tidak ada kata lain yang terucap.

"... Bukankah ini sudah cukup?"

Kekeh renyah keluar dari belah bibir. Toue menoleh ke belakang dari balik bahu.

"Bisakah saya meminta tolong pada kalian?"

Perhatian teralih pada dua pria serupa di belakang. Sei berkedip, ia nyaris melupakan keberadaan entitas dua makhluk itu.

" _Oya_?" Virus bergumam.

"Satu permintaan egois dari laki-laki tua yang sudah kalah?" celetuk Trip.

Mau apa lagi beliau?

Lantai mulai bergetar. Bunyi ledakan berhasil ditangkap indera rungu dari kejauhan.

"Yang kalah akan dengan hormat meninggalkan arena."

Toue menghirup oksigen cukup banyak.

"Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa saya lakukan dengan menghargai peraturan permainan."

Kelopak mata setengah menutup.

"Aoba-kun adalah pemenang. Seorang pemenang pantas mendapatkan hadiah. Virus, Trip, bawa Aoba-kun dan Sei keluar dari sini. Suntikan imun khusus ciptaan _Toue Konzern_ akan dikirim secara berkala oleh Takahashi ke kediaman Seragaki."

Sebuah tamparan tidak akan mengejutkan Sei lebih dari ini.

* * *

"... Ba ..."

"... Aoba ..."

"Aoba!"

"AOBA!"

Tersentak.

Sesaat, Aoba ling lung.

Penglihatan buram, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah warna merah, lalu sesuatu berwarna putih menyeruak.

Pikiran masih gamang, memori kacau, pemuda itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Mata berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Bias-bias cahaya mendesak masuk ditangkap retina, membuatnya pusing, tetapi tak lama. Perlahan-lahan, penglihatannya berangsur-angsur jernih.

Tapi akal sehat masih buntu.

Dicobanya memejamkan mata lebih lama, lalu dibuka lagi.

Tampang kawan semasa kecil berada tepat di depan wajah. Binar khawatir terpancar pada iris delima.

Entitas lain yang mampu ia tangkap adalah warna putih bersih.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Aoba-san?"

Clear menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir yang meresahkan.

Indera penglihatan akhirnya dapat berfungsi penuh. Netra _amber_ terbuka lebar. Fokus terarah pada kawan lama dan android manusia.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya Koujaku, intonasi suara sangat kentara oleh kekhawatiran.

Bibir Aoba terbuka hendak menjawab, sebelum tertutup lagi didahului denyut nyeri pada kepala. Tangan cepat-cepat dilarikan ke pelipis.

"Ayo, kubantu duduk."

Punggung mendapat dorongan dari belakang. Dengan hati-hati, Koujaku menarik kawan kecilnya bangun. Aoba coba mengabaikan bagian belakang kepala yang masih didera sisa pening.

Lalu, manik _amber_ menyapukan pandang ke sekeliling.

Hancur.

Penuh dengan kehancuran. Semua bangunan yang terbangun di sini, segalanya pada malam lalu, seakan-akan cuma mimpi belaka.

Runtuh tak bersisa. Luluh lantak. Puing-puing bangunan, kabel, kaca, dan penuh sisa-sisa debu.

"Koujaku ...?" Bibirnya menyuarakan nama kawan sejak kecil.

Koujaku membalas dengan senyum lega.

Iris kuning pucat bergulir lagi, tatap dijatuhkan pada sosok android laki-laki.

"Clear ...!"

Clear menyungging senyum bahagia selebar mungkin. Amat lega master kesayangan baik-baik saja.

"Aoba-san!"

Kepala ditoleh ke samping. Satu orang berdiri menerawang ke arah puing menara.

"Noiz ...?"

Kepala tertutup ditoleh ke belakang. Sesaat, Aoba menangkap sinar kelegaan terpancar pada iris hijau Noiz.

"..."

Terakhir, pandangan jatuh pada pria besar yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka.

"... Mink ...?"

Dibalas lirikan singkat.

Ah.

Teman-temannya ada di sini. Mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terluka—kesampingan luka sebelumnya.

Diam dalam keheningan. Fokus Aoba menerawang. Sel jaringan otak dapat bekerja lagi. Partikel-partikel ingatan sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri bermunculan, mengalir seperti sungai di dalam kepala.

Dia mengingat semuanya.

Segala yang terjadi, sesudah berpisah dari teman-temannya.

"Sudah berakhir ...?" tanyanya lirih.

Koujaku menatapnya sesaat sebelum mewakili tiga orang lain menjawab.

"Ya, sudah berakhir."

Aoba tercenung.

"!"

Panik. Aoba buru-buru bangkit. Tubuhnya oleng tatkala nyeri tajam menusuk kepala belakang.

"Aoba!"

Koujaku menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Aoba-san!"

Kepala biru menggeleng gusar.

"Sei!"

Teriaknya lantang.

"Sei! Di mana Sei?!"

"Huh?"

Dibalas tatap heran.

Aoba meringis di antara nyeri pada kepala sekaligus hati. Pemuda itu berhasil mengingat kembali peristiwa yang begitu menyiksa dan memilukan.

Pertemuan dengan saudara kembarnya.

Dia membentaknya. Aoba berbicara keras pada Sei. Memarahinya. Mengguncang tubuhnya.

—astaga ...

Itu jahat sekali!

PLAK!

"Aoba-san!" Histeris, Clear lantas memegangi tangan kanan Aoba—yang keburu menampar pipinya sendiri.

"Oi, kau ini kenapa?" sergah Koujaku.

"Sei kataku!" desak Aoba. Tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Hormon kegelisahan memenuhi jiwa. Nyeri kepala hendak diabaikan, berujung menambah kacau emosi.

"Sei?" Alis Koujaku bertaut, dahinya berkerut.

"Maksudmu dia?"

Aoba tercenung.

Huh ...?

Nyeri tak lagi mengusik.

Ujung telunjuk Koujaku mengarah ke belakang punggung Aoba.

Lima detik, waktu yang diperlukan Aoba mencerna. Dalam diam, kepala ditoleh ke belakang perlahan-lahan.

Terpaku.

Jalur napas tersumbat.

Kelereng hijau daun berpendar penuh tanda tanya. Noiz mendekat.

"Kenapa? Kau mengenaln—Oi?"

"Aoba?"

"Aoba-san?"

Aoba Seragaki bergeming di tempat. Lelehan mutiara berhasil lolos, berguguran melintasi hamparan pipi.

Pancaran sinar pada iris _amber_ menyala. Gejolak amukan barusan lenyap begitu saja.

Aoba terisak.

/ _Sekarang, untuk informasi lebih lanjut saat kehancuran_ Oval Tower _di_ Platinum Jail _. Para saksi menduga bahwa ada bom yang sengaja diletakkan dalam menara, dan kemungkinan besar merupakan aksi dari terorisme./_

Seseorang terbaring di tanah. Memakai topi. Berkulit pucat. Berbantal syal kuning Clear. Entitas _allmate_ anjing pomerian meringkuk berbaring di atas perutnya.

 _/Saat ini, investigasi masih berlanjut./_

Sendi rapuh dipaksa bergerak. Kaki mengayun lemah. Berlutut di samping sosok tersebut.

 _/Untuk korban jiwa, berkat peringatan lewat Coil sebelum ledakan terjadi, tak ada satu pun korban jiwa./_

Hamparan pipi ditepuk. Nama sang kakak dipanggil berulang kali. Berusaha tidak menyakiti figur ringkih tersebut.

 _/Tapi, tak ada informasi jelas tentang keberadaan pegawai dari_ Toue Konzern _. Kepolisian setempat menyatakan akan melanjutkan pencarian./_

Ketika lensa gulita bersinggungan dengan iris _amber_ , kebahagiaan meluap-luap dalam hati Aoba.

"Aoba ..."

Saudara kembar dipeluk erat.

" _Nii-san_ ..."

* * *

Menurut Tae, akar dari _Scrap_ adalah kehancuran.

Kekuatan yang dapat membunuh dan menghancurkan.

Tapi bisa berubah, tergantung bagaimana digunakan.

Aoba belajar mengakui, dan mengendalikan _scrap_.

Lebih dari 365 hari terlewati.

Kehidupan di Perumahan Distrik Tua kembali normal.

Tabungan dikuras cuma demi berkotak-kotak tisu dan air mineral. Lantaran, sampai tiga bulan lamanya, Sei dirawat di rumah sakit. Tubuhnya yang lemah membutuhkan perawatan resmi.

Pulang dari Heibon, Aoba berlari betulan melewati gang untuk menghemat waktu. Kadang menyempatkan diri membeli cemilan, buah segar, atau bunga. Ren setia mengingatkan sisa waktu membesuk.

Selagi berlarian menghindari semua petugas yang membawa jarum suntik, hampir setiap hari Sei harus mengusap ingus adik kembarnya seraya berulang kali menjelaskan ia sudah memaafkan dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan perihal momen pertama kali Aoba membentaknya.

Halaman rumah sakit, di bawah pohon beringin, di sanalah ia bertemu Mizuki. Sei tidak menyangka laki-laki itu berteman dengan Aoba, lalu menegur adiknya saat Aoba memfitnah Mizuki hendak bertindak busuk pada dirinya.

Mereka berdua bertengkar hebat, saling cubit pipi usai Aoba mengacungkan jari tengah pada Mizuki. Ren menyarankan Sei jangan melerai, ditonton saja.

Ia tidak menyangka Aoba akan sangat posesif padanya.

Sei berkenalan dengan _android_ bernama Clear. Dia manis sekali. Sangat ceria dan suka berbicara banyak hal. Aoba merestuinya menjenguk Sei setiap hari, tak lupa mengancam Clear tidak boleh _naked apron_.

Apa itu _naked apron?_

Laki-laki ber- _kimono_ datang bersama Aoba pada minggu kelima, dia datang membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan bunga cantik. Namanya Koujaku, ahli memangkas rambut.

Aoba memeluknya posesif saat Koujaku memuji wajah Sei yang cantik. Bermuka galak, mewanti-wanti Sei, jangan mau digombali _hippo_ seperti Koujaku.

 _Hippo_ ...?

Pada minggu kedua musim semi pertama, Sei akhirnya tidak perlu lagi pulang pergi rumah sakit. Tetapi tiap bulan, selalu datang paket tanpa keterangan pengirim berisi beberapa botol cairan imun.

Ditujukan pada Sei.

Selalu tangan Aoba yang paling tinggi diacungkan serta berteriak tidak ada benda yang lebih mencurigakan di Midorijima selain isi botol tersebut.

" _NII-SAN_!"

Pekik histeris menggema ruangan mengiringi bunyi berdebam yang besar terjatuh keras, dilanjuti derap kaki dilandasi panik.

"BERISIK!"

Teriakan sang nenek tak mau kalah kencang menyahut.

Dalang keributan awal tidak peduli. Kalang kabut lari menikung sana-sini. Baru setelah indera rungu menangkap suara lembut memanggil namanya, Aoba lincah menuruni tangga.

Masalah paling krusial di pagi hari bagi seorang Aoba Seragaki adalah tidak menemukan kakak kesayangan di kamar kala bangun tidur.

Dunia seakan runtuh betulan jika tidak melihat sosok saudara kembar.

 _Shoji_ nyaris dijeblak. Cuma berpiyama, muka berminyak, rambut mawut tidak karuan, Aoba melesat, menghambur memasuki dapur.

Nama sudah resmi menjadi Sei Seragaki.

Fisik perlahan-lahan mulai menguat, tidak lagi seringkih dulu. Kulit tak lagi pucat, walau masih cenderung terlalu putih untuk ukuran warna normal.

Kata dokter, selain istirahat, harus banyak melakukan kegiatan ringan. Tae tentu saja senang mendapat cucu rajin, suka membantu memasak dan menyapu. Aoba makin sering kena omel, apalagi jika ketahuan Sei diam-diam merapikan kamar mereka.

Malam hari, Aoba meraung di pangkuan Sei, menyuruh Sei harusnya istirahat saja. Kemudian Tae mengomel panjang Sei jadi membersihkan karena Aoba membenci kebersihan dari iman.

Tak mau kalah, dibalas Aoba bahwa berani kotor dan berantakan itu kreatif.

Kaus putih lengan panjang membungkus tubuh di balik _sweater_ tipis, celemek berenda, mengaduk sup miso. Sei menyunggingkan senyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Aoba."

"Aaaaaaaa! _Nii-saaaan_!"

Melompat dari ambang pintu. Mendarat sekalian memeluk pinggang kakak tercinta. Laksana kucing, mendusel manja.

Satu jitakan.

"Aw!"

"Jangan ribut! Tiap pagi begini terus!"

Cemberut, Aoba melarikan tangan ke kepala. Aw~ sakit, uy. Neneknya betulan _strong onna,_ tua-tua kuat.

Tae mendengus. "Heh! Sudah jam berapa ini? Cepat siap-siap!"

"Siap, _Baa-chaaaan~_ ~"

Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung muncul di kepala. Pipi digaruk kuku telunjuk. Sei tertawa garing.

Pagi yang hangat di kediaman Seragaki. Bisa dibilang, ini selalu terjadi setiap hari. Ritual pagi yang amat heboh.

Begitu Aoba kelar bersiap, sarapan pun sudah siap.

" _Baa-chan! Nii-san! Umaii_!"

Hasil kunyah ditelan. Senang melihat adik kembar lahap menikmati sarapan.

"Baguslah kalau Aoba menyukainya. Kukira asin karena garamnya agak kebanyakan."

Kepala digeleng. Aoba pamer cengir lebar. "Enak, kok! Telur dadarnya apalagi!"

"Sudah, diam dan makan saja," tegur Tae, khidmat menyeruput sup.

Sakit kepala yang sering dialami Aoba lenyap semenjak insiden tahun lalu, bersamaan hilangnya sensasi sakit bila rambut disentuh. Tak ada tanda-tanda muncul suara sisi lain— _Sly_. Itulah panggilannya dari Aoba, diambil dari nama player _Sly Blue_.

Sekaligus pula memanggil Sei tidak dengan nama, selalu ' _nii-san_ '. Kalau ditanya, alasan Aoba tak ada ubah. Dia adalah adik, jadi harus memanggil Sei itu kakak.

Sei juga diminta Tae tidak memanggilnya Tae-san.

"Aaaaa~~! Aku masih mau dengan _Nii-san_!"

"Aoba! Jangan manja!"

"Aoba, nanti sepulang kerja, kita bisa bertemu lagi di rumah, 'kan?"

"Huweeeeh! Reeeen!"

"Aoba, tidak baik rewel."

"Ih, aku tidak dibela. Baik, baik, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

" _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Itterashai_."

Sei melambai, tangan kiri memegang sapu. Kegiatan kedua di pagi hari, menyapu teras depan. Sei membiasakan diri banyak bergerak. Jika capek, Tae akan menghidangkan secangkir teh dan banyak donat.

Sei suka donat buatan Tae.

Menjelang siang, Sei pamit berbelanja—tanpa memberitahu Aoba. Bahaya. Pernah sekali ia menjawab _e-mail_ Aoba ketika tengah memilih sayur, anak itu tahu-tahu muncul, berlari panik menerjang Sei.

Berdalih tubuh Sei masih lemah, bagaimana kalau nanti ketemu orang jahat? Atau diganggu preman?

Malamnya, Aoba duduk di lantai, mendapat omelan panjang dari Tae. Haga-san bingung mengapa tiba-tiba Aoba lari keluar dari toko tanpa pamit.

Kadang kala Sei bertemu Yoshie-san dan Clara-chan. Yoshie-san seorang wanita yang ramah dan perhatian. Beliau juga sering khawatir pada kondisi Sei, walau tidak separah Aoba. Kadang Yoshie-san menjamu dengan kue buatan beliau.

Sei makan dengan Clara-chan duduk manis di pahanya. Laki-laki itu sangat suka mengelus bulu lembut Clara-chan.

Pertama kali bertemu, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Aoba dan Ren malah menjaga jarak dari mereka. Sementara Sei sendiri, asyik mengelus bulu-bulu Clara-chan di pangkuan.

Jika harus membeli telur, maka Sei akan bertemu dengan Koujaku. Dia sering sekali dikerubungi perempuan. Sei menurut apa kata Aoba, jangan menyapa jika Koujaku dikelilingi wanita. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Ren juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Walau demikian, malah Koujaku yang menyapanya duluan meski jarak mereka cukup jauh. Curiga posesif Aoba bisa menular, pun Koujaku sendiri protes jika melihat Sei membawa belanjaan—terlalu banyak di matanya.

Tanpa menawarkan diri, belanjaan Sei diambil alih, bertanya sisa daftar belanjaan, dan mengantarnya pulang.

Sei berterima kasih, tapi dia tidak suka Koujaku melapor pada Aoba.

Tatkala mendengar riuh-riuh _rhyme_ , Sei teringat _allmate_ Usui. Saat masih di rumah sakit, Aoba bercerita pengalamannya bermain _rhyme_ walau tidak ingat sewaktu masih menjadi _Sly Blue_.

Lalu ingat pada Noiz. Aoba sempat bercerita tentang salah satu temannya, maniak gila, bertindik, aneh, dan _hacker_. Dia yang menerobos sistem _main computer_ dan menginfeksi program _back up_ Toue. Kata Aoba, dia menghilang tanpa kabar tanpa bisa dihubungi.

Tidak tahu saja, bulan lalu sewaktu menyapu teras depan, Sei dikagetkan jeritan Aoba. Tae menyusul keluar, membisu mendapati cucu bungsunya datang digendong laki-laki tidak dikenal.

Jas, sepatu hitam berkilat, tanpa tindik. Datang dari Jerman.

Tujuan pertama Aoba, ganti kepo pada Sei—begitu Sei menanyai dengan istilah _root_ , _coding_ , dan lain sebagainya.

Yah ..., nyatanya Sei memang sering bepergian di dunia _network_ , perihal _rhyme_ pun dia tahu. Ia menikmati pembicaraan seru dengan Noiz, sama halnya lawan bicara. Sei juga berkenalan dengan Usagimodoki.

Aoba tercenung membisu.

Noiz kembali ke Jerman dua minggu kemudian. Aoba mengantarnya bersama Sei dan Koujaku.

Di bandara, Noiz berkata ia akan datang lagi, kali lain dengan adiknya. Koujaku mengejek, jangan sampai adik Noiz sama gila dengan kakaknya. Sebelum pergi, Noiz bilang pada Sei, kehebatan program Toue tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding buatannya.

Mendengus, Aoba mencibir mengatai Noiz bocah yang sombong, diiyakan Koujaku.

Sei menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kala Noiz menarik kepala Aoba tepat sebelum naik ke pesawat, dilanjut teriakan marah Koujaku.

Malamnya, Aoba terpuruk di pelukan Sei. Mengaku bibirnya sudah dua kali kecurian bocah itu.

Clear berkunjung ke Heibon atau kediaman Seragaki hampir setiap hari. Kadang-kadang Aoba dan Sei yang bergantian mengunjungi tempat tinggal Clear.

Aoba meninju kepalanya saat Clear, bersuara riang, mengatakan kalau di bawah bantal laki-laki pasti ada buku porno.

Hanya ..., keberadaan Mink yang tidak diketahui. Sei tidak tahu siapa, Aoba bilang dia laki-laki yang mengepalai rencana peledakan _Oval Tower._

Sering bertemu dengan Mizuki setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Haha, selama Clear dan Aoba tak ada, Mizukilah yang menemani Sei. Keluar lebih dulu dari Sei pun ia masih sering membesuk.

Sei baru tahu Mizuki seorang pembuat tato. Menolak sopan tawaran tato dari Mizuki. Sei pernah menonton Ryuuhou membuat tato dari layar. Itu mengerikan.

Tapi tidak serta merta membuat Sei menjauh dari Mizuki. Mizuki temannya, teman pertama Sei.

Lelah berkeliling usai berbelanja, Sei berjalan pulang.

"Ah ..., tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Wah! Lihat, tanamanku dulu sudah beranak banyak! Lihat bunganya!"

Huh?

Langkah terhenti.

Sei berdiri bingung.

Dua sosok manusia berdiri di depan rumah. Perempuan dan laki-laki, mereka mengenakan jaket yang mirip satu sama lain.

Siapa mereka?

Sadar akan keberadaan Sei, yang laki-laki memutar kepala. Manik rubi bersinggungan dengan netra gulita.

Sei meneliti penampilannya. Seorang pria, wajahnya tampak mulai berumur. Rambutnya berwarna merah marun, mirip warna bata. Potongan rambutnya sekilas mirip Aoba, jika rambut adiknya tidak panjang.

Pria itu menatapnya dalam diam, dengan sorot mata aneh, berkesan ... mencermati terlalu berlebihan—tidak seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

"Nine?"

Yang perempuan bersuara. Apakah itu nama pria di depan Sei?

Iris hitam bergulir menilik wanita itu, seorang wanita yang cantik, wajahnya juga tampak mulai berumur. Rambutnya panjang, warnanya mirip warna rambut Tae, tetapi rambut Tae lebih ke arah merah hati.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik.

" _Niiiiii-saaaaaan_ ~~~!"

Seruan di belakang menginterupsi. Sei menoleh. Dikageti lagi oleh serangan pelukan erat.

Aoba menerjang. Mendekap erat nan manja kakak kembar dari belakang.

"U-uwa." Sei nyaris oleng, beruntung dapat menyeimbangkan badan. Aoba mengusap pipinya pada pipi Sei.

"Aku pulang! Hari ini boleh pulang cepat! _Nii-san_! Ayo, ke—"

"Aoba ...?"

"Eh?"

Kepala ditegakkan.

Amber bertemu rubi dan _aquamarine_.

Alis bertaut.

Termangu dalam diam.

Perempuan itu menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangan, air mata membendung di pelupuk. Dia menyebut nama adik kembar Sei sekali lagi.

"Aoba ..., kau Aoba, 'kan ...?"

Pelukan dilepas. Aoba berkedip-kedip.

"Ya, aku Aoba," sahutnya. "Maaf ...? Anda s—"

"Kau sudah besar, Nak ..."

Yang laki-laki turut serta bersuara. Air mukanya melunak. Aura kebijakan dibarengi perhatian penuh rasa syukur terpancar pada pria tersebut.

Apa katanya tadi? "Nak"? Mereka mengenal adiknya?

Netra gulita melirik Aoba, mengerutkan kening bingung mendapati Aoba menjatuhkan tas berwajah syok.

Ren meloncat keluar dari dalam tas.

Membelalak, bibir terbuka. Ketidakpercayaan sangat kentara pada paras Aoba.

Tangis wanita itu pecah. Ia menghambur. Memeluk Aoba. Sei sontak mundur dua langkah. Ren menghampiri Sei, berdiri di sisinya.

"Aoba ...! Aoba!"

Erat mendekap. Memanggil nama Aoba berulang kali. Air mata mengalir deras, namun jelas karena bahagia.

Sei terkejut tatkala Aoba membalas pelukan, ikut menangis, lalu mendesis satu kata.

" _Kaa-san_ ..."

Masih belum mengerti, Sei dikageti lagi dengan figur pria tadi tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depannya, berjarak setengah meter di depan Sei.

Pria itu mengulas senyum. Gigi taringnya panjang.

"Namaku Nine, salam kenal. Yang di sana Haruka. Sepertinya kami mendapat satu anak lagi? Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
